


Scorned

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original story/creation of mine. I started writing this as an homage to my love of greek/roman mythology. I have been working on it for many many years and I decided to rewrite it recently and submit it here for everyone to read. I do plan on turning this into a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whispers and Memories

Amongst what seems to be endless celebrations, today was unlike any other day in the marble halls of Mt. Olympus.

The chiseled columns were vibrating with rumors about Ares, the malicious god of war. All were aflutter over gossip that Ares and his twin sister Athena had _created_ Ares’ new consort. Spread through lips in a hush whisper, it was said that his consort had the grace of Athena, beauty that far surpassed Aphrodite and power that rivaled even Ares.

How could she have been produced? Ares had combined a drop of his blood with that of his twin sister Athena to give his new companion life. She was the first of her kind; although some would think she would have been seen as an abomination, she would later in fact be seen as a revolution.

All began to gather in the Grand Hall of Zeus, for on this day Ares’ would introduce his consort to the gods.

The strategy for Ares was to gain the approval of every god and goddess in attendance although there were a select few of whom Ares knew he would not be able to triumph over. The immortal creators, Zeus and Hera, were the only approvals Ares needed to gain. If he had them, all others would fall into place and into his favor.

Deep within Ares grand foyer his eldest sons Deimos, god of terror, and Phobos, god of fear, sat on the floor in anguish.

Ares had been correct in his assumption that not all would be as blissful as he. The twins had a very strained relationship with their father as it was. They dreaded that this woman who shared part of their blood, the blood of Ares, would further avert their fathers gaze from them.

Their father saw them as disappointments; sons that could never live up to their titles which he bestowed on them at birth. The pair of men had always been nothing but feeble boys in their father’s eyes.

Although in their mother’s eyes, they did not exist as sons. They were her play things, men to twist around her finger.

To Aphrodite all men were meant to worship her, whether they were her sons or other gods. On this day, she shared her sons’ pain over Ares new companion. The rumors that this woman had beauty that surpassed hers turned Aphrodite bitter.

Lying on her silken bed, she stared angrily off into the empty room remembering the affair with Ares and how her twin sons came to be that fateful day when Helios discovered the illicit lovers.

 

* * *

 

At the time Aphrodite was the consort of Hephaestus, but she did not care, she was untamable.

Upon discovering Ares and Aphrodite together, Helios told Hephaestus. Furious over what Helios revealed to him, he conceived a plan to catch the pair in the act. Hephaestus fashioned a net that had Ares and Aphrodite so they could not escape.

When it occurred Hephaestus was not satisfied with his revenge. So to further embarrass the unfortunate pair, he invited all the gods and goddesses to view his ill-fated captors.

For the sake of modesty, all goddesses refused to partake in such a spectacle unlike all the gods who flocked to the sight.

All remarks that were said empowered Aphrodite, the gods commented on her beauty and how they wished they could trade places with Ares. Once Hephaestus was satisfied with his vengeance the couple was released, and a mortified Ares sped away in his chariot to his homeland of Thrace.

After that day Aphrodite always had Ares under her finger because of two very special mistakes; Deimos and Phobos.

When Ares finally returned to Mt. Olympus, Aphrodite told him that she had given birth to twin sons; his twin sons. Ares agreed to give his sons titles and acknowledge that they were indeed his sons, but since they were the result of his embarrassment Ares hated them.

Too much of her unrest Ares became no longer interested in Aphrodite; he always refused her advances and sexual conquests. After many refusals she grew bitter towards Ares, vowing that if he would not give her his attention, she would make his life miserable.

* * *

 

 

 

The Grand Hall of Zeus was decorated to mark the occasion, all gods and goddesses were present and awaited Ares to arrive to finally put to rest all the rumors of his new companion.

The sound of thunderous galloping came from the sky Ares now was in sight of the Grand Hall arriving by his quadriga. His only companions that arrived with him were the four gold-bridled immortal stallions that pulled his golden chariot.

Their entrance however was unusual, the precession that had always been followed by some display of power, did not happen. The usual roar of the golden wheels scraping against the marbled pavement had been soft, and calm.

All in attendance looked confused; the always vicious Ares seemed tame.

His hardened steps which would always echo throughout the halls signaling his forthcoming had been quieted. He almost seemed in a shocking way, gentler… the question now was what or - due to the occasion - who could have done this?

Ares stepped lightly and evenly to the thrones of Zeus and Hera; bowing to his father and kissing his mother’s hand. Ares turned with a confident smile, to his twin sister Athena. They nodded to each other in which Athena signaled Nike, her close and personal friend, to escort in Ares beloved consort.

She was veiled hiding all facial features.

All that was visible was her marble polished skin and silk layered dress accented by her golden armored chest plate. It was feminine yet brutish, just like the style of Ares.

As the two arrived in front of Ares, Nike retreated to Athena’s side with an eager look on her face.

The woman turned, facing all the anticipating gods and goddesses just as Ares ripped away the veil revealing his companion.

Shining ashy gemmed eyes accented a gorgeously sculpted face. The multitude of gods below was drawn in by the flaming red hair that flowed from her head like lava erupting from a volcano.

She was the creation of Ares symbolizing him beautifully in every way; and her name was Venora.

The gasp of the on lookers over Venora’s beauty was astounding to say the least. Goddesses whispered in each other’s ears as the men had been hypnotized by her outer beauty alone. For once the rumors were true; Venora’s beauty far surpassed that of Aphrodite’s.


	2. The Phoenix

In the far corner of the Grand Hall Aphrodite stood with a wine goblet in hand as her delicious gaze rotted into extreme jealousy over this creature that stood above her so elegantly.

* * *

 

“Honored guests, I wish to introduce you to my consort to whom I intend to share the rest of my immortal life with, Venora.” Ares gallantly spoke aloud. “I wish for you all to bear witness to the revolutionary being; my phoenix. She is the wings of destruction a perfect match to my hostilities, gentle yet fierce, graceful yet powerful. Let her now display her stunning power to you so that you may better understand my words of praise.” Ares boasted stepping to the side giving Venora center stage.

She looked at him lovingly as he nodded with a smile on his face.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

Onlookers could feel power pulsating from their feet. It raised every nerve in their bodies on end; this unseen force elevated the temperatures of their immortal bodies.

She raised her arms to the sides, tilting her head backwards; a light appeared from her chest. As the intense amber light grew brighter her eyes opened; freezing everyone blood that pumped in their veins. Her entire body erupted into an aurora borealis of flames and power.

The sheer force of the transformation knocked all who were standing to their feet. Their squinting eyes adjusted to the bright light which now revealed a blazing phoenix that now rested comfortably a gold pedestal. Her tail was dancing with fiery plumage, reds, oranges and yellows mixed into patterns no one has ever seen.

She was still the most beautiful creature the gods have ever seen, she was indeed a revelation.

Hera was the first to applaud, followed by Zeus and soon the Grand Hall was echoing with applause. Ares stood by Venora who in a cloud of smoke returned to mortal form while all who were knocked to their feet returned upright.

Zeus and Hera stood from their thrones as all bowed to their prominence. Hand in hand they walked towards their son and his companion.

“She is a gorgeous creature my son, you have done well.” Zeus said graciously.

Hera lifted Venora’s face up from bowing to look into her ashy eyes. She blinked ever so softly at this mother of gods. “Tell me child, what is it that you wish for in this new life of yours?” Hera asked Venora.

Her first words touched Hera’s heart, “What I wish, your grace, is to always see Ares the way I see him now, thoughtful and affectionate.”

Athena looked to Nike with a look of awe in her wise eyes; Nike quickly wiped away a small tear of happiness.

* * *

 

 Awe is what struck all the gods and goddesses; all except for Aphrodite who rolled her eyes at the Venora’s honest answer.

She drank the last of her wine exiting the Great Hall in a loathsome way. Throwing the wine goblet against the wall, she delicately wiped her lips as it shattered into a thousand pieces.

This phoenix, Venora, was to be a hindrance in her plans to make Ares miserable. She threw herself against the wall in self-pity and wondered what she was going to do.

“Lady Aphrodite?” A smooth voice fell beside her.

Aphrodite took a deep breath to quell her emotions and regain her composure. She looked to the handsome Thracian man had crouched next to her.

“Oh, Ries it is just you.” She smirked.

“I saw that you left the ceremony. I wanted to be sure that you were well.” Ries offered his hand to her lifting her off the ground lightly placing her back to her feet.

“That ceremony was a bore. I had begun walking back to my chambers when I became faint.” She elegantly lied. “Ries be good and collect your brother Cupids from the ceremony. They must get back to work. The humans will not find love for themselves. You realize without the help of my Cupids, the humans would be helpless love sick animals. I am so generous do you not agree Ries?” She combed her fingers through her silken blonde hair.

“Yes you are extremely generous.” Ries blandly said hoping that Aphrodite would not notice the tone in his voice.

“Now, go while I return to my chambers.” At her command Ries kissed Aphrodite’s hand and retreated back to the Grand Hall.

* * *

 

Ries returned just as Ares was bestowing a gift upon Venora.

Nike held a jeweled necklace box in her hands. Ares delicately pulled out a long and appropriate ornament to perfect Venora’s beauty.

The neckpiece was similar to a rosary, a golden chain decorated with pearls and rubies. However instead of a cross for the centerpiece, it was a pure gold laurel leaf whose intricate details were highlighted by diamonds, rubies and emeralds.

“This will be my gift to you, presenting my love and dedication to only you.” Ares confessed.

 

“Hera and I are in settlement; we bless the union of Ares, God of War, and Venora, the Phoenix of Destruction.” Zeus said placing one hand on Ares muscular shoulder.

 “Father.” Ares spoke breathless.

“May all gods and goddesses here be witness to the union as you see it here now; and now onwards to the festivities.” Zeus announced.

The clamor of people began as individual conversations ensued.

Athena hugged her twin brother Ares in congratulations of his new consort. “I could not have done it without you sister, I thank you.” Ares admitted to his sister.

“Well, you know that I support you in all you do brother. I think Venora was the finest thing you have done yet.” Athena commented.

 

Nike stole Venora by the hand dragging her through the crowds, intent on introducing her personally to every god and goddess

Ries made his way through the horde still collecting all the Cupids when he accidentally bumped into Nike.

“Ries!” Nike exclaimed.

“Nike, forgive me. Please it was my fault.” He apologized.

“Do not worry.” She replied but was not heard by the Cupid.

Venora and Ries eyes were fixated on each other.

“Venora, this is Ries. He is a Cupid, they are Aphrodite’s servants. They help humans find love. As I recall Ries, you are Aphrodite’s favorite are you not?”

He did not respond to Nike’s question, in fact he it did not even enter his thoughts. All his mind was filled with was the beauty of the glistening ash eyes that he saw in front of him.

Ries was not alone in his feelings of splendor; Venora herself stared at this handsome immortal in front of her. His eyes, _she noticed_ , were bright green; lush almost like a beautiful spring day.

“Ries!” Nike snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

Ries was still bemused. “I know that she is stunning. However, I would like an answer to my question, I asked you if you are Aphrodite’s favorite.” Nike repeated.

“Yes I suppose you could say that I am.” Ries finally answered.

“Do you enjoy your occupation as a Cupid?” Venora asked Ries.

He nodded his head somewhat with a smile on his face. “Yes I do, watching love blossom is quite a sight to see.” He answered.

 

Nike turned her head in every direction looking around at all the gods and goddesses. She spied Ares speaking to Hades - Ares’ uncle and lord of the underworld. “That is not good.” Nike sighed.

Venora’s ears perked at the sound of Nike’s discontent and broke her gaze from Ries. “Why have you said that?” Venora asked.

“Hades is here. Which means the “Iron Queen” is with him too…” Nike whispered while she looked for Hades consort.

“The Iron Queen. Who is the Iron Queen?” Venora questioned and looked to Ries for an answer.

“Persephone. She is Hades’ consort, also known as the Iron Queen. She gained the name from her heartless attitude and lack of emotions.” Ries explained.

“I do not see her. I should think it to be safe for you to be introduced to Hades.” Nike chirped, still paranoid about Persephone’s whereabouts. Nike grabbed Venora’s hand again taking her to where Ares was.

Venora waved goodbye to Ries, and as she turned her head a breeze wafted past her hair giving off the smell of exotic oils that teased Ries’ senses. His eyes fluttered at the same time as his legs tingled uncontrollably. His thoughts warned him, _your forbidden gaze must not linger_. However, his eyes betrayed him and continued to watch the beauty that had been taken away from him.


	3. The End of the Evening

“And here she is.” Ares gestured with an outreached arm.

“I am sorry my love if I kept you waiting.” Venora took his hand as he kissed the top of hers.

“I introduce you to my father’s brother, Hades.” Ares led her hand towards Hades surprisingly gentle hand.

“Well my dear you certainly are beautiful. My nephew is quite taken with you and now I understand why.” Hades whispered as he chose his words with grace.

“Thank you very much for your praises.” Venora blushed.

“I would introduce my Persephone however she did not want to attend today’s festivities.” Hades informed Venora as a sigh of relief fell from Nike’s lips. Hades began to laugh at Nike as she looked at him with a look of embarrassment.

“Yes my Persephone does have that effect on people. I’m sorry to say that she is quite rigid to most people. I think it was the matters of our union and how she was brought to me that made her so closed off to emotion… but that is a story for another time. I think I shall leave you to talk amongst yourselves. I will go see how your father is doing. Please excuse me.” Hades smirked as he patted Ares shoulder, moving up towards the thrones in the center room.

Venora leaned to Ares’ ear, “I would like a moment alone, if you don’t mind.” Ares kissed her cheek.

“Of course, my love. All of this excitement must be too much all at once.” They walked away from the crowds and separated when Venora was alone on the balcony.

Her arms rested on the railing, her ears finally adjusting to the peace and quiet. For a moment she was alone, for a moment she could be human and breathe.

“My lady?” Ries came to Venora’s side.

“Yes?” She turned her head. Her eyes once again met his. No words were said for some time. They were lost in each other’s eyes. Finally Venora broke her gaze, awkwardly asking Ries what he wanted.

“Might I ask why you are alone and away from your celebration?” Ries was genuinely concerned.

“The festivities taking place here today are not for me. It is for Ares. I am a mortal that enjoys silence and solitude. Celebration has me uneasy at most times.” She spoke ever so gently.

“When you say mortal, what does that mean?” Ries inquired rather quickly.

“This form that I am in, it is mortal. My power, abilities, and immortality were given to me through ritual from Ares and Athena however; my body was that of a simple mortal girl, chosen especially by Ares. I may have been born of the gods but I still consider myself as mortal.” Venora’s words impacted deeply on Ries.

In his mind, this woman before him was a stunning perfection but after he had heard her story, his heart became heavy. Thinking to himself that the woman before him was nothing but a mortal girl that was plucked away from her family and taken by the vicious God of War to be his personal play thing.

There were a million questions that Ries wished to ask Venora but he knew that he had lingered too long and his presence would be missed by Aphrodite.

“Have a good evening my lady and I do hope that you enjoy your party.” Ries gave a small bow and roughly turned a heel walking away from the beauty.

“Thank you Ries. Goodbye.” She replied but feared that he was too far out of reach to hear her words.

 

 

“Venora, we shall take our leave from the celebration.” Ares stepped through the archway onto the balcony.

“That would be most favorable to me.” Her smile lit a fire in Ares’ chest. The two walked arm in arm through the long and elegant corridors of Mt. Olympus.

Ares and Venora had arrived at the bed chambers of the prolific God of War.

The mortal population had a legend that they had passed around for generations about the bed chamber of Ares. They said that the base of his bed was built upon the bones of the fallen, his bed was lined with the skins of those he has defeated in war and the heads of defeated warlords and military leaders decorated his mantle as a sign of his many victories over mortal men.

If only mortal eyes could see the bed chamber before Venora.

The room was clean and elegant. Many different garbs of military dress had decorated the wall. Venora gathered that they had been worn by Ares in many of his battles, upon his mantle were battle scarred helmets - the helmets were empty - , and his bed was drenched in deep red and gold silk blankets.

The chamber was very tame compared to what the mortals had thought. The room nonetheless centered on Ares and his occupation as God of War.

Venora walked to the right side of the bed and began to remove her garments. Ares came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. She placed her hand on his, nestling her cheek into his hand.

“My love, I wish for you to be always by my side in battle, in celebration, and most importantly in my bed.” Ares kissed her neck lovingly.

“I will always be by your side. You have given me your life and in return as a show of my love for you, I give you my life. My love is yours forever.” She turned meeting his rough face. Her gentle hand thumbed against his sharp cheekbones as she pushed her lips to his.

The couple clung to each other in bed and slept soundly for days in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comment and Kudos fuel my muse.


End file.
